


【悠泰】痒

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】痒

不到五个小时的睡眠被尿意硬生生打断，中本悠太一把推开虚掩着的卫生间的门，却看见水汽蒸腾里的人影。花洒喷出的水流把洗发露的泡沫冲走，露出一簇粉红色，因为开门发出的声响动了动。  
“不好意思！”脱口而出后立刻后撤出门，将门一拉，松了口气，靠在一旁的墙壁上，忍着裤子里鼓起的一块耐心等着。  
水流声持续了一阵，门从里面打开，李泰容带着热腾腾的雾气探出头来，“我洗完了，进来吧。  
中本悠太顾不上说谢谢，进了卫生间顺手关了门就低头解裤子，指望解决后回去趁着困意再睡一会。  
“要不我出去一下？……”  
中本悠太抬头看到李泰容正套了背心，双手匆忙把背心调整好，腿上光溜溜的还没来得及穿裤子，手臂上还淌着水珠，看着自己的表情有点尴尬。  
中本悠太脑中短路了一下，也有些局促起来，连忙摆手，“我就上个厕所。”  
那边“哦……”了一声，还是稍微侧过了身，马上把短裤也套上了，这才拿着杯子接水刷牙。  
解决完三急一身轻松，中本悠太洗了手，又对着镜子端详了一阵，旁边已经洗了牙刷杯子，拿起吹风机呼呼吹着。洗了把脸后，中本悠太扳下了卫生间门的把手，想回房睡觉。  
拉不动。  
中本悠太又拉了两下，门随着动作发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响，但依旧被死死地卡在框里。  
“门坏了？”中本悠太只能向这个空间里唯一的一个人求助。  
“嗯？”李泰容把吹风机关了搁下，也走过来看，俯下身，头发上的水珠滴在中本悠太扶着门的手上，又顺着手臂滑了半圈，落到地上。  
换气扇“嗡嗡”转着，空气却逐渐燥热起来。  
捣鼓一阵门锁后李泰容突然“啊”了一声，想起了什么，“门晚上回来那时候就坏了，关了从里面打不开，所以我刚刚没关门。”  
“不是吧……”中本悠太用力推了推门，门丝毫没有要打开的意思。夜深人静，大家都在房间里睡着，一点人声也没有，“这下真成二人世界了。”  
李泰容已经回头又打开了吹风机，“只能等他们起床上厕所了。”  
中本悠太无事可做，看着镜子打量自己的新发型。新设计的刘海有点长，戳得眼睛里发痒。  
“悠太，”李泰容出声叫他，把手里的吹风机递给中本悠太，“帮我一下，脖子太疼了。”  
中本悠太习以为常，走到李泰容身后，一手拿着吹风机，一手拨着还滴着水的头发吹起了头。偶尔看几眼镜子，看到镜里的人犯了困，努力睁开眼，也只是颤动了几下，微微低着头，刘海湿漉漉的垂在眼前，偶尔有水珠在脸上滑过。  
啪嗒。  
指尖缠绕在发间慢慢升温，中本悠太咽咽口水，觉得有点渴。  
后脑勺的头发吹得差不多的时候，中本悠太拍拍李泰容的肩示意他可以了，想把吹风机交还给他却差点扑了个空——李泰容转了个身，把长得遮了眼睛的刘海也交给他。  
中本悠太顺手把吹风机调小了一档。  
覆着那双垂着的眼的手掌心越来越烫。终于把头发里里外外吹干，中本悠太把吹风机放回原处，看着李泰容半睡半醒的样子忍不住笑起来，双手手掌左右一贴上李泰容的脸，稍稍使了劲像面团一样揉起来，看着嘟起来的脸颊和嘴笑得更加灿烂。  
李泰容眨眨眼，拉住了作恶者的手腕，侧过头去，在掌心亲了一下，又松了手任由脸被两只手夹在中间。  
短暂的沉默后，手的位置从脸颊抚过下颚，而嘴唇相触。  
中本悠太轻轻碾压着嘴唇下的柔软，抬眼看着李泰容半闭着轻轻颤抖的眼睛，又进一步轻轻吸吮着。李泰容睁开眼，对上了那双流露出渴望的视线，放松下来，闭上了眼。温热的气息互相交缠着，托着后颈的手逐渐下滑，把抵着洗手台的身体搂近些，贴合在一起。  
中本悠太垂下眼，伸出舌尖试探性地顶了顶，顺利地触碰到小心翼翼探出来的舌尖。他闭上眼感受着唇间酥麻的触感，却突然被抓着手臂从腰上撤下来，唇舌顺势分开。  
他有些意外地看着李泰容，只看得见刚刚被碾压吸吮而格外泛红的嘴唇，粉色的舌尖探出来在唇上划了一圈又缩回牙关里。他舔舔嘴唇，腰上突然被用力一揽，顶着李泰容的腰撞在洗手台边，两手便下意识地在身体两侧撑着洗手台，把人圈在了怀里，又被李泰容的另一只手托在了脑后，再次迎上他的嘴唇。  
顾虑着李泰容的腰伤，中本悠太把手垫在他的腰后，引导着李泰容随着自己的方向挪动，最后将人贴着墙抵着，而手掌顺势贴着腰，轻轻摩挲着，身体也逐渐燥热起来。  
唇舌相交的亲热显得有些单薄，中本悠太的手从背心下摆探进去，感受着温热的肌肤相亲引起的的不自主的颤抖，和背后圈得更紧的手臂。中本悠太移开了嘴唇，亲过泛红的脸颊，轻轻咬了口漂亮的下颚线，最后落在因为后仰而显露出来的脖颈，舔咬着上下滑动的喉结，用嘴唇感受着血管在薄薄的皮肤下的跳动。  
“别咬……”李泰容把中本悠太推开，靠着墙喘了口气，看了他一眼，撩起衣服下摆，把背心脱了下来，稍一犹豫，又伸手下去解了裤子。中本悠太拉着李泰容的手腕，顶起腰送到他手中，“你帮我脱。”自己却绕到李泰容的耳边，舔舐亲吻着，故意发出“啾啾”的声响，看着耳廓迅速变得粉红，又用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。刚松了口。就觉得耳垂一疼，立刻又被温热湿润的触感安抚着。他试着向前顶了顶，听到耳边李泰容低低地喘了一声。  
中本悠太双手圈着李泰容的手，一起握着动作，脸颊相贴着，汗水渗出来，黏在脸颊发尖，耳朵里充斥着李泰容压抑着的喘息，中本悠太的呼吸也跟着急促起来，转头贴着李泰容的嘴唇吸吮啃咬，唾液沾到彼此的唇上，散发着情热的诱人味道。  
李泰容的身体先一步松弛下来，低着头抵在中本悠太的肩上喘着气，双手被紧紧握着，粘稠的感觉沾满了手掌，从虎口向外溢出来，滴到地上。终于连中本悠太也松开了手，放松了身体靠在他身上，还湿答答的手松松地在腰上圈着，耳边只有心脏跳动和喘息的声音。  
李泰容休息够了，用手背抵着中本悠太练结实了的腰让他起身，抵在锁骨的头抬了起来，头发痒痒的蹭着他的脸，在耳边响亮地亲了一下，才直起身往后退了两步。  
洗了手穿好了衣服，李泰容撩起冷水拍了拍脸降温，握住中本悠太靠近来的手，打开了卫生间的门。

—END—


End file.
